Fonzie's Wedding
by FonzFan82
Summary: It has been several years that Fonzie had been single and decides to settle down.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Fonzarelli had thoughts these days. He did see two steady girlfriends recently. He had a breakup with an ex – girlfriend, Lindsay.

The Fonz had seen two girls named Tiffany Branson and Beverly Nelson. He knew how much he loved both girls, but he knew Tiffany is a doctor, a psychologist. Tiffany is a psychologist for children, to be exact. Beverly was different from Tiffany. Beverly had her belly button pierced. He didn't have any problem with a belly button being pierced. He had not introduced Beverly to the family; Tiffany had met Kylie and Danny a few times, along with his cousin Chachi Arcola. Chachi had liked Tiffany fine, he told him. Fonzie had his thoughts were to get married to either Tiffany or Beverly. Fonzie began to jump on his motorcycle after he put his helmet on and drove to work at the garage.

Fonzie had a date with Tiffany that night. Richie, Ralph, and their families came over for supper that night. They did this once a week. Richie was the first one to come over to the Fonzarelli residence that night with his family.

"Hi, Fonz," Richie said once Fonzie let Richie and family into the house.

"Hi, Cunningham," Fonzie said.

"Mind if we talk before Ralph and his family come over?" Richie asked.

"Sure. What about?" Fonzie asked.

"Your girl, Beverly," Richie said.

"What about Bev, Red?" Fonzie asked.

"I heard today at the Milwaukee Journal she has a boyfriend, Fonz. There is no way you can marry her if she has a boyfriend. I hear the boyfriend works at your garage," Richie said.

"My garage, Cunningham? You can't be serious. What did you say his name is?" Fonzie asked.

"I think one of the reporters told me his name is Jerry Nelson," Richie said.

"Jerry Nelson, huh? I'll get him for cheating on Bev," Fonzie said.

"You can't, Fonzie. The reporter told me they've been together for a few years now," Richie said.

"That can't be true, Red. I wanted to marry Beverly," Fonzie said.

"Too late for that, Fonzie. You can't marry the girl who is engaged to a different guy," Richie said.

"Cunningham, I've thought and I want to get married," Fonzie said to his best friend.

"That's great, Fonz. About time, too," Richie said, happy for his best friend.

That's when the doorbell rang. Richie knew Ralph and his family were here.

"Hi, Malph," Fonzie greeted Ralph and his family.

"Hi, Fonz," Ralph said.

"You don't have your grade book with you this time, do you?" Fonzie asked.

"No, Fonz. Not when I'm with friends, I don't have it. Not at suppertime," Ralph said.

"You do when we're at Arnold's," Fonzie reminded him.

"That's because I have stuff to do," Ralph said.

"Fonz, have you mentioned to your niece about this?" Richie asked.

"Not yet but I will," Fonzie said.

"What's this all about? Who's getting married?" Ralph asked, as he walks over to join Richie and Fonzie in conversation as Karen went into the kitchen to prepare that night's dinner with Lori Beth and Tiffany.

"Fonzie is, Ralph," Richie said.

That's when Ralph broke into giggles.

"Fonz married? Who's the girl?" Ralph asked.

"This ain't funny, Malph. It's true," Fonzie said.

"Who's the girl, Fonz?" Ralph asked.

"He wants Beverly, Ralph, but it turns out she's already taken. I guess he'll end up with Tiffany after all," Richie answered for Fonzie.

"How do you know about Beverly being taken, Rich? Wouldn't that break the Fonz's heart? Isn't that why he's with that doctor in the first place when he broke up with Lindsay?" Ralph asked.

"I told Fonzie I heard from one of the reporters at the Milwaukee Journal today that Beverly is already taken and is on her way to getting married soon and the guy happens to work at Fonzie's garage," Richie said.

"That must hurt, Rich, with the guy working at your garage," Ralph said.

"I know, Ralph, but he will be out of there after the wedding, I'm sure," Richie said.

"I'm sure," Ralph agreed.

Fonzie left the conversation because he didn't want to hear that talk anymore about Beverly's lover.

"I guess we're upsetting the Fonz because he left us," Ralph said.

"I'm sorry, Fonz. We'll stop talking about her now," Richie said.

"You better or I'll punch your noses," Fonzie said and meant it so both Ralph and Richie shut up right away.

The night was over pretty fast and Richie and Ralph and their families left around 7:30 because it was a school night. Tiffany was the last one. Fonzie would take care of some shopping for Tiffany the next day and buy her an engagement ring. He knew he wouldn't propose to Beverly since Richie had broken the news to him that night about Beverly's marriage and boyfriend, so he would forget about proposing to Beverly.


	2. Chapter 2

Fonzie came over to Howard and Marion's house for dinner early that evening.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. C," Fonzie said.

"Good evening, Fonzie," Howard said.

"Hello, Arthur," Marion said.

"Fonzie, Marion and I heard you're thinking about marriage. That's great news," Howard said.

"Looks like Red told you," Fonzie said.

"Richie sure did, Fonzie. He said you wanted to marry a girl who already has a boyfriend and is going to marry him. I don't think that's the right thing to do, Fonzie. I'd marry a girl who I'd be happy with for the rest of my life and have children with. Is there somebody else you're seeing you could tie the knot with?" Howard asked Fonzie.

"Yes, Mr. C, there is another girl. She is a doctor for children. She is as pretty as the girl we're talking about and I would like to marry the two of them," Fonzie said.

"You can't marry two women, Fonzie. Marriage doesn't work that way," Howard said.

"Maybe it will for the Fonz," Fonzie said.

"No, it doesn't, Fonzie. Not even for you. Tie the knot means to become one," Howard said.

"Howard's right," Marion said.

"Arthur, isn't your niece Kylie married?" Marion asked.

"Yes, Mrs. C, she is. She and her husband raised three lovely girls long before they were married. They were single when they had the beautiful girls," Fonzie said.


	3. Chapter 3

When the meal was over, Fonzie left the Cunninghams' house on his motorcycle and went back to his own place. He knew Danny was sleeping over at Richie and Lori Beth's place with Richie Jr. for the weekend so he did not mind the alone time. He did want the time to think about the wedding with Tiffany since Beverly was getting married in a few weeks. He hadn't asked Tiffany yet if she would marry him and would wonder if she would turn him down or accept. He would fire the psychologist next week and go back to his normal life and be with a single girl like he had done before when he met Ashley and Heather.

That same day, Fonzie went to the nearest jewelry store and looked at the engagement rings and asked the price of the ring he would want for Tiffany to the clerk in charge and he told Fonzie the price and Fonzie took the ring and paid for the ring.

He found a space for the motorcycle, went into Tiffany's office, and asked the secretary if Tiffany was available.

"One minute, Mr. Fonzarelli. Let me see if she's available," the secretary said and went in the office.

The secretary came back in a few seconds.

"She'll be out in a few minutes, Mr. Fonzarelli. She's with a patient now," the secretary said.

"All right," Fonzie said and took a seat in the chair that was closest to him.

A few minutes had passed. Fonzie watched the door open and Tiffany was talking to a ten – year – old girl.

"If there are any problems, have your parents call me, okay?" Tiffany said to the child.

"Okay," she said.

That's when Tiffany saw Fonzie in the office.

"Fonzie, I wasn't expecting you," Tiffany said after the two of them said hello.

"Well, Tiff, I came by to ask you a question," Fonzie said.

"What's that?" Tiffany asked him.

"It's kind of private," Fonzie said.

"Okay, we'll take it in here then," Tiffany said in her open office as he walked into the office.

After Fonzie was in the office, Tiffany shut the door behind him.

"What do you have to ask me, Fonzie?" Tiffany asked him.

That is when he took out the engagement ring from his pocket.

He opened the ring's box and asked, "Tiffany Branson, would you marry me?"

She didn't know what to expect and said, "Yes, Fonzie, I'll marry you."

"I don't believe it, Tiffany! Do you really mean it that you would soon become the Fonz's wife?" Fonzie asked.

"Yes, Fonzie. I do mean it," Tiffany said.

That's when the two kissed. There was a knock on the door. The kiss was finally over. Tiffany was in her business mode as she opened the door. Fonzie didn't want the kiss to be over as she opened the door as he saw a five – year – old boy walk in.

"I'm sorry, Fonzie, I have to go back to work. This little boy I'm seeing has recently been diagnosed with depression so I have to see him. I'll see you tonight, all right? Your place," Tiffany said.

"All right. I'll see you after work, sweetheart," Fonzie said.

"All right, then. I'll bring supper with me," Tiffany said.

"Good enough Tiff. Sounds good to me. It's up to you what the meal is and I don't care what it is. You surprise the Fonz," Fonzie said.

"Okay," she said as Fonzie walked out of her office.

Once Fonzie was outside again, the mother asked Tiffany,

"Is he your boyfriend, Dr. Branson? He sure is good – looking."

"We recently got engaged but before that happened, he was my boyfriend," Tiffany said.

"Congratulations, Dr. Branson," the mother said.

"Thank you," Tiffany said after showing the mother her engagement ring Fonzie had just given her and started the appointment.


	4. Chapter 4

That's when Fonzie drove for the Milwaukee Journal where Richie worked. Once Fonzie found a parking spot, he walked to the desk where Richie worked at and found Richie talking on the telephone. Richie saw Fonzie at his desk and gave Fonzie the finger.

When Richie hung up the telephone a few minutes later, he found Fonzie sitting in the chair across from his desk.

"Hi, Fonz," Richie said.

"Hi, Cunningham. Guess what – the Fonz proposed to Tiffany just now and she accepted," Fonzie said.

"That's great news, Fonz. Now you need to set up a date for the wedding," Richie said.

"I know. You got married to Lori Beth when you were in the army," Fonzie reminded his reporter friend.

"I remember that, Fonz," Richie said.

"I'm sure the wedding will be just friends and family, Cunningham. Nothing fancy," Fonzie said.

Richie knew Fonzie didn't want a fancy wedding if he ever planned to get married to a beautiful girl.

"Lots of weddings are just family and friends, Fonz. I'm sure Tiffany would want the wedding with family and friends also," Richie said.

"Cunningham, I'd like you to be my best man," Fonzie said.

"I think this is a bit too early to ask me, Fonz, and I'd like to be your best man. How come you didn't ask Danny first?" Richie asked.

"You're my best friend, Red. That's why I'm asking you first," Fonzie said, "and Danny's my son."


	5. Chapter 5

A couple years had passed and Tiffany and Fonzie were finally at the church they had agreed on to getting married from Kylie's advice. Kylie suggested that her youngest daughter, the third child, marry Fonzie and both Tiffany and Fonzie both agreed to Kylie's suggestion since Daphne was the pastor at the church and loved to marry couples. Ralph was playing "Here Comes the Bride" on the piano for the wedding since he was a piano teacher at Jefferson High School.

Even Chachi and Joanie were at the wedding.

"I can't believe you're finally getting married after all these years, Fonz. Congratulations," Chachi said.

"Thank you, Chach," Fonzie said.

"Where are you and Tiffany going on your honeymoon?" Joanie asked.

"We planned on Las Vegas, Nevada," Fonzie answered.

"You've never been there, Fonz. You'll love it," Chachi said.

"I'm sure I will," he said as Potsie Webber joined into the conversation.

"Las Vegas, huh, Fonz? You going to do any gambling?" Potsie asked.

"I don't know, Potsie. Our hotel is the Mirage," Fonzie said.

"How romantic," Joanie said.

A couple years had passed and Tiffany and Fonzie were finally at the church they had agreed on to getting married from Kylie's advice. Kylie suggested that her youngest daughter, the third child, marry Fonzie and both Tiffany and Fonzie both agreed to Kylie's suggestion since Daphne was the pastor at the church and loved to marry couples. Ralph was playing "Here Comes the Bride" on the piano for the wedding since he was a piano teacher at Jefferson High School.

Even Chachi and Joanie were at the wedding.

"I can't believe you're finally getting married after all these years, Fonz. Congratulations," Chachi said.

"Thank you, Chach," Fonzie said.

"Where are you and Tiffany going on your honeymoon?" Joanie asked.

"We planned on Las Vegas, Nevada," Fonzie answered.

"You've never been there, Fonz. You'll love it," Chachi said.

"I'm sure I will," he said as Potsie Webber joined into the conversation.

"Las Vegas, huh, Fonz? You going to do any gambling?" Potsie asked.

"I don't know, Potsie. Our hotel is the Mirage," Fonzie said.

"How romantic," Joanie said.

Fonzie heard Marion cry.

"Aren't they beautiful, Howard?" Marion asked in tears.

"Yes, Marion," Howard said.

That's when they began to dance and everyone joined in. When the dancing was over, they had reception with the cake. Marion saw the cake was beautiful as well as Fonzie and Tiffany themselves.

"The cake is beautiful, Howard. Look at it," Marion said, still in tears.

"I can see the cake, Marion," Howard said.

Marion saw the pretty pink flowers on the cake and a motorcycle for Fonzie on the cake, which were just decorations. Howard saw the motorcycle decoration.

"That figures," he said, knowing Fonzie's taste for motorcycles.

After having the reception, both family and friends went to watch Fonzie and Tiffany hop into the "Just Married" car and head off for the airport. Fonzie remembered after she threw the bouquet of flowers, one girl in her early twenties had caught the bouquet. Before hopping into the "Just Married" car, Howard wished Fonzie and Tiffany good luck and then was back in the audience with the friends and family and watched the two of them go off to the airport for their one-month honeymoon in Las Vegas.


End file.
